Socks, Caffine, and Redvines
by Bailey Alexa
Summary: Addy Petrich, Queen Of The Bullies. Nick, generic student who has captured the interest of the school Psycho. TrentxOCxJimmy OCxGary
1. Introductions

**Oh yes, a collaboration with my best friend in the whole wide world: Katie. She doesn't have a fanfiction account :/ thus, it gets posted on mine.**

**Addy is my property. Nickole is Katie's. We don't own the Bully characters, nor do we stake a claim on them, blah blah blah. We write for our own amusement.**

* * *

I sat on this hard bench like so many years before, I crossed and uncrossed my jean-clad legs, pulled annoyingly at my long-sleeved dark gray shirt. Even after all my years at this damn academy, they still made me register, I've been here practically since I was legally old enough to even come to school. It's a dumb questionnaire to determine classes, and I occasionally glanced up to look at all the familiar faces of the members of my "clique" that were sitting with me. Well, I shrugged brushing my dark blackish curls behind my ear, if I don't do the is now, I guess I won't get in and be stuck at my shitty home. So I started filling it out.

Name: Addeline Marie Petrich, not like you don't already know though.  
Age: 14.7  
Birthdate: October 31.

Academic Records:  
Really? Aren't you supposed to have that shit on file?

Best subject:  
I would so tell you, but I'd have to kill you.

Athletics  
. No.

Family Income:  
Are you fucking kidding me?

Mechanical experience:  
My dad fixed tractors, cars, etc. when he needs to. I hand him tools. I guess that counts?

Have you ever beaten up a small child?  
The courts couldn't prove that.

What is the square root of pi multiplied by the reciprocal of 3.42592?  
42 is the answer to the universe.

Do you like pie?  
Of course.

Doctor prescribed medication:  
My insomnia pills.

Have you any interest in being a prefect?  
One of those suited monkeys with a splintered piece of wood stuck up his ass? No thanks.

Do you want to rule this school with an iron fist?  
Sure, why not?

Shoe size:  
4 ½. Don't mock me.

I yawned handing the form to a guy from my clique, his name was Trent. Sorta cute, but blonde wasn't my type. He took his and my form up staring a little but too long at my semi-existing chest. I flipped him off.

* * *

I stared at the paper unblinking, my mind wandering elsewhere. I snapped back to life as a guy walked past me carrying multiple papers touched my ass. I frowned, then looked at what I was supposed to be doing. A form to enter this school, well, judging by the questions it seemed like more of a survey. Either way I didn't want to fill out the damn thing. Well. Here we go, I brought my pen to the paper and started answering the questions.

Name: Nickole Florence Lanceur.  
Age: 15.2  
Birth Date: I don't know.

Academic Records:  
That's classified.

Best Subject:  
The subject I'm good at.

Athletics:  
Classified.

Family Income:  
The money we make.

Mechanical Experience:  
Washing dishes via dishwasher.

Have you ever beaten up a small child?  
Who wants to know.?

What is the square root of pi multiplied by the reciprocal of 3.425912?  
42, ignorant fools.

Do you like pie?  
Only when it's good.

Doctor prescribed medication:  
Just a spoonful of sugar, to help the medicine go down you know.

Have you any interest in being a prefect:  
No.

Do you want to rule this school with an iron fist?  
Seeing as I don't actually have an iron fist, no.

Shoe size:  
The size of shoe I wear, bitches.

It's official, I'm stuck in this dump. I haven't even been in the place and already I know I'm in some deep shit. No one could blame me right? Who would want to go to such a dull school such as Bullworth? At least I'm not there yet, officially. I'm only at my pa's apartment down in New Coventry.

…

Nevermind, I'm not in New Coventry anymore. See, here's what I think happened. I got walkin'. I got to thinking'. I'm now somewhere else. This happens a lot, so I just go with the flow. There's a big building up over the bridge there, so I guess I should head there. Maybe it's the school.

As I got closer to the entrance I noticed something. A kiddo about two years younger was me was riding a good lookin' bike. So what do I do? Well I start up some good ol' fashion whistling', hook my thumbs in the loops of my loose skinnys, and walked beside the bike. Then…..I side kick him off of it, grab the bike, and ride what few feet were left to travel and hop off.

I would have gone on doing my business, but some short red headed, pig-ish , lookin' fellow was blocking my way.

"Nice."

I stare at him with the look of pure nothingness-then

-BROFIST-

We walk side by side into the school, after getting to know each other's names and stuff first, of course. As we came close to the middle something strange happened. Something very strange.

Some douches in white collared shirts ran up to Jimmy and started pounding on him, and when I mean pounding, I mean WHAILING. You know what I did? I stood there for a second looking at the scene, the slid a foot or two away from it with disinterest. Jim-bow would be okay, you know?

Wrong.

'Ugh so troublesome.'

I yawned as I walked up to this blonde bully fellow and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off my mon ami, Jimmers.

"What the fu-"

I punched him in the face and left him to fall as I grabbed Jimmster and proceeded to the main building, or at least I think what was the main building I don't really know, I wasn't looking where I was going and nor did I listen to that whore-ish secretary type lady that "welcomed" us to this dump.

* * *

**So far, profiles.**

**That boy is a monster~~!**


	2. Girls are monsters

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

_**A-**_

I walked nonchalantly with my pack of bullies around me, talking, discussing, whatever. I don't usually pay attention to their silly conversations. I took note of an unfamiliar boy and girl walking around, Trent broke from my formation to go fuck with the boy. I sighed. But I was pleasantly surprised when the chick punched him. I motioned for Tom to come closer.

"Keep me posted on info about those two." He nodded. I continued walking, kids stopped to stare, nerds got out of the way, Greasers watched me with horny eyes. I smiled, I had missed all of this. But of course, my bullies being the brotherly asshole they are glared at the Greasers, ALMOST starting a fight. I shushed them quiet and kept walking when an all too familiar voice sounded.

"Ahhhh Addy, my dear, how was your summer? Find some small animal to hurt?" I stopped in my tracks and turned on the heel of my ballet flats to face him, curls flying then falling perfectly around my face again.

"Oh Gary!" I clasped my hands in front of my chest together in mock-delight. "How I've missed your snarky attitude and rancid B.O. My summer was quite nice, thank you for asking. But I doubt it was as good as yours." I smiled and laughed a little, he did the same. "What with your parents probably itching to put you in an adoption home, or just anyway to get rid of you, I can honestly doubt that my summer went nearly as well as yours. Au revoir, dick face!" I smiled, then skipped off with my bullies snickering under their breath, Gary open-mouthed and seething behind me.

Telling off Gary was always the highlight of my days, he has tried to make civil conversation with me, sure, but I hated him. It was like you can feel some sort of aura around him, and from what I felt it was instinctive to be cold and hateful around him. I walked to the girl's dorm, all the guys went to their dorm since they weren't allowed in… But I'm pretty sure, if they were, they would follow me right into the dorm.

"U-G-L-Y YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI YOU'RE UGLY!" Well, that caught my attention. I turned and walked to the far corner on the side of the dorm, sure enough there were some cheerleaders surrounding some poor victim. What was I to do but to crash this little party?

They were surrounding a nerd girl, I could tell by her green skirt, but she was a girl that had helped me pass Geometry last year. I frowned.

"Is there a problem here?" I crossed my arms, sure, I didn't look that frightening. I'm 5'2" for fuck's sake, but my cotton button up shirt had yet to get dirty and ripped like last year's, and my blue skirt wasn't patched yet. But the girls knew who I was, and even more importantly, they knew my reputation.

"Gosh, Addy, can't we have any fun?" A girl crossed her arms pouting. I frowned some more.

"Fuck off, she's cool." Well, that wasn't exactly true, but I was a good liar.

"And what are you going to do to stop us?" She said each word while poking my forehead due to her being a head taller than I was. That was enough to set me over the edge. I punched that bitch and knocked her out. Well, I may as well have dangled a piece of tuna in front of a group of hungry street-cats because the other girls were on me like shit on Gary's personality. Scratching and pulling here and there, oh my poor hair my scalp would definitely be sore after this was over. But I was holding my own punching and kicking here and there, and then a couple of the originally 5 girls were off of me. I looked and the new girl was holding her own against 2 others. She fought pretty well, and I about stopped to laugh when she spin-kicked one in the jaw. We made quick work of the rest and when it was over I stood up straighter and flattened my shirt and patted some dirt off of it.

"I'm Addeline. Addy for short." I said bluntly, holding out my fist.  
"Nickole, but you can call me Nick." She touched her fist to mine.  
BROFIST.

"Trent, bro! Addy got in a fight!" I sat up suddenly from my laying position on my uncomfortable bed, quickly stuffing my picture of her under my pillow. "Hey, chill man, she took care of it. Since you're so protective and all, I thought you should know. That's our tough little girl, beating up big girls…" Tom acted like her father, it made me sick. She was always so partial to him, I wanted her to smile at me the way she would smile and grin at him. Tom left, and I flopped back again, bringing out her picture from it's pillowy hideout. I had secretly taken this, how I was able to do it I will never know, she's usually aware of everything. But she was smiling in this, showing off her straight teeth, the light shining off of her hair. I had taken this in town after we egged some rich kid's house, we were running away laughing trying to avoid their eggy projectiles. I smiled softly at this memory. It was my job to protect her.

I was in love with Addeline Marie Petrich.

* * *

**TITS.**


End file.
